Anti Terrorism 2
by Charlie shadez periwinkle
Summary: Shadez is gone, and gumball and penny are still on the lose. Darwin and the rest of Task Force 141 must hunt them down. And what of Tobais, will his plan finally be reviled. Part 2 of 3.
1. a pawn

**Date:**06/16/08.

**Location:**helmand valley, U.S marine base.

**Time:**12:37pm.

**U.S marines**

**Tobias's POV:**

It had been four years scenes we lost shadez. Five years scenes I formed task force 141. Five years scenes the nuke at tehran went off. Five years of hunting down gumball and penny. We had moved into Afghanistan by order of the president. It was time i found a pawn for my plan.

"Captain carter!"

Captain carter:"Yes sir?"

Captain carter was a black human about six feet tall.

"Has the new batch of recruits arrived yet?"

Captain carter:"Yes sir. I was just about to take them to basic training."

"Good. Bring me the best one you find."

Captain carter:"Yes sir."

**...**

**jeffry's POV:**

I was standing in line, by the firing range. Listening to captain carter.

Captain carter:"Ok marines. Listen up. To be a marrine, you have to lear how to shoot. And I meen the right way. Privet jeffry."

"Yes sir."

Captain carter:"Come up here and grab an m4."

I then walked over to carter and grabbed an m4 off the table by him.

Captain carter:"Now listen up. Most of you will be shoot'en by the hip, and spraying bullets all over the place. Privet jeffery, show em what i meen."

I put the stock of the gun on my hip. A target then popped up and I started shooting at it. I emptied my entire clip and I finally hit the target.

Captain carter:"See what I mean. You look like a damn fool. Now to shoot properly, you have to crouch down and aim down your sights. Jeffery, show them what i'm talking about."

I then crouched and aimed down my sights. The targets popped up and I shot each one perfectly.

Captain carter:"Outstanding privet Jeffery. Now men before you go, you need to learn how to toss a frag grenade. Using frag grenades is very effective on large groups of enemy's. But remember, grenades roll. So think twice about throwing one up hill. Privet Jeffery, toss a frag grenade down range. Try and take out as many enemy's as possible."

I then picked up a frag grenade. Ten targets popped up, I pulled the pin and threw the grenade in the middle. All the targets were destroyed.

Captain carter:"Nice work jeffery. Now report down to the obstacle course. General tobias wants to see how you do. Alright boys who wants to go first."

I then left the firing range and headed over to the obstacle course. Corporal sanders was at the armory.

Corporal sanders:"Hey their Jeffery. Grab an m9 on the table."

I then went over to the table and picked up an m9.

Corporal sanders:"Ok now switch to your primary."

I then switched back to my m4a1.

Corporal sanders:"Good, now switch back to your m9."

I then switched back to my m9.

Corporal sanders:"Great. Remember, switching to your sidearm is always faster than reloading your primary. Now get over to the starting line, general tobias is watching so do good."

I walked over to the starting line and got ready.

Corporal sanders:"The timer will start when you cross the line. Go whenever you want."

I then crossed the line and started jogging. Targets popped up and I shot them. Once I got past the first part, there were civilian targets not to hit. More targets popped up and I shot the ones that weren't civilians. Once I got passed the second part, I sprinted towards the finish line. I then crossed the finish line.

Corporal sanders:"Outstanding job Jeffery. Your time was thirty three seconds. Put your weapons on the table and report to the war room. General tobias has a target for us to capture."

We then went over to the war room and waited for tobias to come out.

**Tobias's POV:**

I walked out to tell the marines about the target.

"Alright marines listen up. We have a city under siege by a local militia. They have no affiliation with gumball and penny, but it is an important city. The city is Kandahar. It is located east to us and it is a vital location to the entrance of Afghanistan. So get ready marines. We leave tomorrow at ten am. Dismissed."

The marines then left the tent, except for captain carter.

"So. Who'd you pic?

Captain carter:"Privet first class, Tom Jeffery. C.I.A."

"Good. I'll take him."


	2. city under siege

**Date:**06/17/08.

**Location:**Kandahar Afghanistan.

**Time:**12:05 pm.

**U.S marines**

**Jeffery's POV:**

We were taking fire from the other side of the bridge. Our fake bridge was being set up, and we had to provide covering fire. Just then and rpg hit the ground by me and i was blown back. General Tobias then walked over to me to help me up.

Tobias:"Get up soldier. Lay down some covering fire so we can get across that bridge."

Tobias then when't back to cover and started firing his 44 magnum at the enemy.

I then started shooting back at the enemy. About a minute passed and the bridge was operational again. Tobias then called in an air strike.

Tobias:"Carter! Tell that AC-130 to fire on the other side of the bridge. Danger close!"

Captain Carter:"You got it."

Marine 1:"Danger close? That seems a little unsafe for us."

Marine 2:"Come on, scenes when does tobias care about danger close."

The AC-130 then took out the enemy's on the other side. And it made a nice fireworks show. Marines were then cheering and shouting.

Tobias:"Alright marines you know the drill."

The marines then got back in the Humvee's, and we when't across the bridge. We then took three different routs. I was in the team who took the middle rout. We proceeded down the street, waiting for an ambush. I was on the minigun on top of the Humvee.

Marine:"Uh...general."

Tobias:"What is it?"

Marine:"We got hostels moving up head. Are we clear to engage?"

Tobias:"Are they armed?"

Marine:"Uh...no. Their not."

Tobias:"Do not engage then."

We then proceeded some more. All of sudden, enemy troops started engaging us.

Marine:"Jeffery, fire fire!"

I then started firing the minigun on the hostels. It quickly made good work of them. We then rounded a corner. All of a sudden rpg's were fired on the humvee's.

Marine:"GET OUT NOW!."

We then got out of the humvee's and used them as cover. We shot back at the enemy rpg's and killed them.

Marine:"General, our huvee's have been destroyed and we are continuing on foot."

Tobias:"Roger that the school is up ahead. The last hostels in your area are in there. Get into the school and take em out. Then proceed to the LZ for extraction."

Marine:"Roger. Alright boys, let get to that school."

We then proceeded to the school. After about a minute of running we reached it.

Marine:"Alright. Enter with caution."

We then entered the school, we didn't see anyone in the halls.

Marine:"Check each room. Then move up to the second floor."

We entered each room and took out the hostels inside. Once all the rooms were clear we headed up the stairs to the second floor. We saw enemy's in the hall and took them out. But we alerted all the other enemy's and they all came out into the hall. We then made quick work of them and checked the rest of the rooms. Once they were clear we left the school and headed for the LZ. When we got to the LZ, tobias was there waiting for us.

Tobias:"Outstanding job marines. The other teams will be extracted once the city is clear."

We then got into the helicopters, but I was stopped before I could get into one.

Tobias:"Privet Jeffery, you'll be taking orders form me now."

"Yes sir."

**...**

We were back at the base, and I was in tobias's tent.

"How do I look sir?"

Tobias:"Like an official member of Task Force 141."

Tobias then called Lieutenant Johnson into his tent.

Johnson:"Yes sir, what is it?"

Tobias:"Meat the newest member of Task Force 141. Privet First class, Tomas Jeffery."

Johnson:"Pleased to meet you jeffery."

Johnson held his hand out, I took it and we shook hands.

"So where are the other members of the task force?"

Tobias:"Let's just say, their about freezing right now."

**Well there's chapter two. stay tuned for more chapters. and feel free to review.**


	3. cliffhanger

**Date:**06/17/08.

**Location:**northeastern Siberia.

**Time:**1:00pm.

**Task Force 141**

**Allen's POV:**

Me and darwin were leaning against the wall of the cliff, taking a short break. Darwin was enjoying a smoke, and i was enjoying the view. A jet then flew by. Darwin then looked at his watch. Our mission was to capture the dsm from a satellite that crashed by the enemy airfield.

Darwin:"Brake times over Allen."

Darwin then threw his cigarette off the cliff. We then proceeded on words toward the base. Being very careful not to fall of the ledge. Darwin then stopped, he looked at a patch of ice.

Darwin:"Stay here and spot me."

Darwin then tested the ice.

Darwin:"Alright, the ice is good. Go head and climb."

I then followed darwin up the cliff. A jet then flew off the top of the cliff, making darwin loose his grip on one of his pick axes. He then regained his grip and continued climbing. Once we got up the cliff darwin started talking to me.

Darwin:"The path is just over this gap. See you on the other side."

Darwin then sprinted and jumped off the edge onto the wall of the gap. I then steeped back and sprinted off the edge. I plunged my pick axes into the wall of the gap. I started sliding down.

Darwin:"Hang on!"

I then reached the end of the wall and one of my pick axes fell out of the wall. I then held on with both hands on the other one. Just as the pick axe fell out of the wall, darwin grabbed me and flung me back onto the wall. We then climbed back up the wall. Once we got up the gap I climbed up a small wall. I then grabbed may silenced acr6.8 with red dot and heart beat sensor. I the turned on the heart beat sensor.

Darwin:"Allen, check your heart beat sensor. You should be able to find me."

I then looked at the sensor and saw the dot.

Darwin:"Remember i'm the blue dot. Any hostels will be wight dots. Alright, lets go."

We then continued down the path until we saw two enemy's. A jet then landed on the runway to the left of us.

Darwin:"You take the one on the left, i'll take the one on the right. On my mark."

I then aimed my gun at the guy on the left.

Darwin:"3...2...1...now."

We then took the shot and killed them both. We then continued down the path again. Once we went around the corner we ran into two more enemy's.

Darwin:"Same thing."

I looked down my sights again and aimed at the guy on the left.

Darwin:"3...2...1...now."

We took the shot and killed the guys. We then moved along again. We then reached the edge of the airbase.

Darwin:"A blizzard's brewing up. Will take different paths. I'll head up the hills, and use my thermal scope to provide overwatch. You take the low ground threw the base. You'll be a ghost in this storm, so they wont see you till your very close. Keep an eye on your heart beat sensor."

Darwin headed up the hills and I ventured into the base. I then hid behind a jeep. I peeked out and saw an enemy. I quickly took him out.

Darwin:"Stay hidden, you'v alerted some guards."

I the got out form behind the jeep and went into the shed to my left. There were two guys in there. I took them out and went out the other side of the shed onto the air strip.

Darwin:"We got twenty plus foot mobiles on the run way. Plant the c4 on the refueling station directly in front of you."

I then ran over to the refueling station and placed a c4 charge on it.

Darwin:"Alright good. I got a fix on the satellites location. It's in the hanger to the north. I'll take the long way, you take the short way."

I then headed for the north hanger. I ran into two more guys. I took them out and continued on. About two minutes passed and me and darwin finally reached the north hanger. We when't inside and looked at the satellite. No one was in the hanger. Darwin then checked the satellite for the dsm.

Darwin:"The dsm isn't here. Wait...i'm getting a signal. Got it, it's up stairs. I'll stay here and watch out for enemy reinforcements. You go get that dsm."

I then headed up the stairs and went into the door. There was a guy sitting in a chair. I walked over to him and slit his throat. The dsm was in front of him. I grabbed it and started heading out the door when the hanger doors opened. I the crouched behind the stair guard. About ten enemy troops were standing at the door way, aiming their guns at darwin. Darwin had his hands in the air and was talking to me on his radio.

Darwin:"Allen, i've been compromised. Go to plan b."

I then pulled out the c4 detonator and squeezed the trigger. The refueling station exploded, causing the enemy troops to turn around. I quickly grabbed my acr, and took out the ten enemy soldiers. I then ran down the stairs. Me and darwin then ran away from the base. We then slid down a small slope. About five enemy troops were at the top firing down on us. We took them out but some snowmobiles came down the slope. Darwin hid behind a small shack. One came out from behind the shack and darwin knifed him. He then ran towards the snowmobile. I then shot a guy and grabbed his snow mobile.

Darwin:"Come on we gotta get to the LZ!"

We then drove the snowmobiles down the mountain.

Darwin:"Don't stop, we can out run these guys."

We were going full speed down the mountain. Dodging tree after tree. Eventually a few enemy's on snowmobiles got in front of us. I grabbed my uzi and shot them. I then put it away. I saw a very steep slope and a cliff at the end. But the LZ was on the other side of it.

Darwin:"Dont stop! We can make it!"

I keep't going full speed, we then reached the end of the cliff. Our snowmobiles went up, and flew directly onto the other side of the cliff. We then went passed a small village. We finally reached the LZ. We drove our snow mobiles into the Chinook and we took off.

Darwin:"You got the dsm?"

"Right here."

I then showed darwin the dsm.

Darwin:"Good, tobias will be very happy."

**Well there's chapter** **3. Stay tuned for more. And dont forget to review.**


	4. no russian

**Date:**06/18/08.

**Location:**marine base, helmand valley, Afghanistan.

**Time:**12:00pm.

**Tobias**

**Tobias's POV:**

I was in my tent alone with jeffery.

"Two men destroyed an entire air base. And retrieved the dsm. It's time for your your first assignment jeffery."

Jeffery:"What is it?"

I put a file on the table with gumball's info on it.

"This man, Gumball Watterson. He's your new best friend. He's planing something, I need you to go undercover as Alexei Burton. Find out his plan. And do whatever he says so he'll believe you work for him."

Jeffery:"Yes sir."

**...**

**Date:**06/20/08.

**Location:**Moscow, airport.

**Time:**3:00pm.

**Al Qaeda**

**Jeffery's POV:**

We were in one of the elevator's of the airport, heading up to the first floor. It was me, Gumball, Penny, and a few of their solders. We all had pkp perenged's and m4a1's with grenade launchers. We were trying to look like Americans. We came form the basement. Gumball then looked at all of us before the doors opened.

Gumball:"Remember, no Russian."

Once the doors opened we got out.

Penny:"For Tina."

Soldier:"For Tina."

Gumball:"For Tina."

"For Tina."

We then stopped in front of a large group of civilians. They had blank looks on their faces when they saw us. We then opened fired on them. They tried to run but we shot them all. We then turned right, towards the rest of the airport. We passed through the metal detectors, they of course wen't off. We saw more civilians running away, but we quickly shot them. We then came to a few escalators.

Gumball:"Up the escalators, go."

When we got up the escalators, security guard's fired their p99's at us. But they were no match for our pkp's. We then took a left and saw two security guards coming up a glass elevator. Once it opened Penny threw a grenade in it. The grenade went off and the elevator fell down, killing the security guards. We continued going strait and came to some more elevators. We went down them. We saw more civilians and we shot them. We then went out side the back of the airport, to the planes. There was a fence surrounding the door, and the door that lead to the planes was to the right. We then saw russian troops rappelling down the helicopters.

Gumball:"Right on time."

Gumball then kicked the door to our right down and we went through it. We then saw the door that lead to the planes. We stacked up by it.

Penny:"I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Gumball:"Haven't we all."

Gumball then kicked the door down, and we went through it. We saw russian troops with riot shields coming towards us.

Gumball:"Riot shield's take'em out."

We opened fire on the riot shields and threw grenades at them. We killed the riot shields and moved on towards the planes.

Soldier:"Reinforcements inbound!"

Two police trucks pulled up in front of us. Ten more troops with riot shields came out of the trucks. We used our grenade launchers on them and they were killed instantly. We then continued on. We encountered more reinforcements by the plane. We fired on them and some shots hit one of the planes engines.

Gumball:"Stay clear of the engines!"

We went around the plane and continued firing on the enemy troops. Once the troops were dead we move on toward the exaction point.

Gumball:"This way, lets go."

We then followed gumball to a door that lead to a long hall. Gumball opened the door and we went down the hall. At the end of the hall was an ambulance.

Gumball:"Hallway clear."

We continued down the hall towards the ambulance.

Gumball:"Hold your fire."

The back of the ambulance opened and one of gumball's soldiers appeared.

Soldier:"Good you guys made it."

Everyone got in the ambulance.

Soldier:"We sent a strong message with this attack gumball."

Gumball:"That wasn't a message."

Gumball then grabbed my hand to help me into the ambulance. But he pulled out an m9 and shot me. I then fell to the ground.

Gumball:"This is a message. The american thought he could device us. When they find that body, all of Russia will cry for war."

Gumball then shut the door of the ambulance. The ambulance took off. A few seconds later some russian troops came up to me. They id'ed me as an american. And then I died.


	5. takedown

**Date:**06/21/08.

**Location:**marine base, helmand valley, Afghanistan.

**Time:**10:25am.

**Task Force 141**

**Tobias's POV:**

Johnson:"The russians ain't gonna let this mascara go unanswered, it's gonna get bloody."

Darwin:"Your right. There gonna club every american they see."

"Gumball and Penny were one move ahead. Now they've left hundreds of bodies at the feet of an american.

Darwin:"Where the only ones who know it was them. Our credibility died with Jeffery, we need proof.

"Follow the shell. The Minotaur."

Darwin:"Never herd of him."

"We know HER as Jamie."

Darwin:"Jamie's with them too!"

"I'm afraid so. She supplied there assault."

Darwin:"One bullet unleashed the fury of a nation. Which means..."

"She's our ticket to Gumball and Penny."

**...**

**Date:**06/23/08.

**Location:**Rio, Brazil.

**Time:**1:00pm.

**Task Force 141**

**Allen's Pov:**

Me and darwin were in a car with a marine driving it. Johnson was off with the second team. We were following a suspected van of accomplices to jamie's right hand man, Edwardo.

Darwin:"Johnson the license plates are a match."

Johnson:"Copy, any sign of Edwardo?"

Darwin:"Negative. They've stopped twice already, no sign of him."

The van then stopped at a house.

Darwin:"Wait, they've stopped again. Standby."

Two men stepped out of the van, and Edwardo came out of the house.

Darwin:"Got a positive ID. Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him..."

Just then Edwardo pulled out two desert eagles, and killed the two men. He then started shooting at us, me and darwin ducked down but he killed our driver. He then started running away.

Darwin:"Shit! Targets get'en away. Allen, lets go lets go!"

We then chased after him down a street. He must of shot some cars because people were running away and cars were on fire.

Darwin:"Johnson our drivers dead, where going on foot. Try and cut him off!"

Johnson:"Roger."

We headed down another street and met up with johnson at an alley.

Johnson:"He went into the alley!"

Darwin:"Non-lethal takedowns only! We need him alive!"

We ran down the alley some more and we finally saw him.

Darwin:"Allen, take the shot! Hit him in the leg!"

I aimed my acr at his leg and shot him. He fell down and we rushed over to him.

**...**

Darwin and Johnson were in a garage with Edwardo, he was tied up and johnson was sparking jumper cables. They were getting ready to interrogate him.

Darwin:"Allen this is gonna take awhile. Go with Meat and Ted and check out the favela for any signs of Jamie-that's were she'll be head'en."

Darwin then closed the door and we headed towards an alley that led to the favela.

Ted:"Let's go."

We reached the favela but there were civilians everywhere.

Ted:"Meat, get these civies out of here."

Meat:"Roger that."

Meat then jumped down off the alley into the favela. He then shot his gun in the air and the civilians ran off. But it also alerted some of the local militia. The militia then started shooting at us.

Ted:"Darwin be advised we are engaging local militia in the favela! Allen, i'm with you, watch the roof tops."

We then began fighting through the favela, taking out any hostels we saw.

Darwin:"Ted, give me a sitrep, over!"

Ted:"Lots of militia, but no sign of Jamie over here, over!"

darwin:"Copy that, keep searching and let me know if you see her. Out!"

Ted:"Allen move up, lets go!"

We then started moving up the favela. One of the militia then took out meat.

Ted:"Allen, meat is down! I repeat, Meat is down!"

Me and ted then started heading up the favela again.

Ted then got killed.

Darwin:"Allen-we've got Jamie's location! She's headed west along the upper part of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side-keep going and cut him off up top! No time for backup, you'll have to do this on your own. Good luck! Out."

I came to an alley in the favela. On the right side was a metal fence, with a dog on the other side. The dog started barking at me, I decided to just leave it alone. Once i got to the end of the alley, the militia started attacking me again. I took out the guys on the roof. But then a dog started running towards me. I quickly shot the dog and continued firing on the militia.

Darwin:"Allen-this is their territory and they know it well! Keep an eye out for possible ambush points, and check you corners. Watch the roof tops! We've had a few close calls with rpg's and macing guns.

I started climbing up the favela again.

Darwin:"Allen we'er taking heavy fire from militia here but i'm still tracking Jamie! She's gone into a building! Johnson do you see her?"

Johnson:"Rodger that, she's climbing onto the roof carrying a black duffel bag!"

Darwin:"Well That ought to slow her down! Allen, we'er keeping her from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go!"

I then continued fighting up the favela.

Darwin:"Keep going! Jamie is still headed towards your side of the favela! Don't let the militia pin you down, use your flash bangs on em. I've lost sight of her again, Johnson talk to me!"

Johnson:"I'm onto her! She's trying to double back through the alleys below!"

Darwin:"Rodger that stay on him!"

I got pined down by some of the militia, I threw a flashbang and took em out. I then continued running up the favela.

Johnson:"I got a visual on Jamie, she's cut'in threw the market!"

Darwin:"Rodger that! I'll head for the roof tops and try to cut her off on the right! She'ill have no choice but to head west!"

Johnson:"I'm taking allot of fire from the militia, I don't think I can track her through the market! I'm going to have to find another way around!"

I continued fighting militia through the favela.

Johnson:"Be advised, i'm about half a click east of the market, I can Jamie running across the roof tops on my right side!"

Darwin:"Rodger that, Allen! We'er corralling her closer to your side of the hill. Keep an eye open for Jamie! She's still making her way across the roof tops!

Johnson:"Sir, I've got Jamie in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!"

Darwin:"Negitive! We can't risk it! Do not engage!"

Johnson:"Copy that!"

I continued fighting up hill.

Darwin:"Allen! He knows the area well but we can trap him up here! Don't stop! Go! Go!"

I started climbing on the roof tops, engaging any hostel i saw.

Darwin:"Allen, we'er going to cut her off at the summit. Keep pushing her way! Go! Go!"

I kept running on the roof tops heading towards the summit. I finally saw Jamie, she was on the roof of one of the buildings.

Johnson:"She's gonna get away!"

Jamie then jumped off the roof, and landed on a car. Darwin then came up from behind her.

Darwin:"No she's not."

Darwin pointed his desert eagle at her.

Johnson:"Command, we have the package. I repeat, we have the package. Command, do you copy! Send in the evack chopper! Shit! Looks like were on our own.

**Sorry i've been gone so long guys. I will be posting more chapters though. As always feel free to review.**


End file.
